questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Questionable Content Wiki/Archive 1
Right column markup Just wondering - why is the right column all the way at the bottom of the page, and not up at the top? Are we using the wrong markup text for it? Jwhouk 23:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers? I'm left wondering just how much definition we want to give each of the characters for those folks who haven't read the comic yet -- will we be doing spoiler tags? Louisiannan 15:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Technically, the entire wiki is a spoiler. Yes, we could label each and every page with spoiler tags, but that has a tendency to become both annoying and unproductive. Auguststorm1945 19:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::How about a style of posting general summaries of events (adding value over the comic by making things quicker to read) closely tied to links to the relevant comics (to provide depth, send traffic Jeph's way, and expose readers to Jeph's storytelling skills)? Is it cold in here? 22:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :: I've added a spoiler warning to the front page but that's not really an answer, because it doesn't help people who find an article directly from Google. Is it cold in here? 17:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I added the full bodied info on the larger pages such as faye and hanners, if you guys want i'll heavily edit them, but i feel it takes away from explaining the characters, which i feel we should do. : i'm in support of the spoiler idea. that way we can incorperate is it cold in here?'s idea. If we develop a section to the way they want, a spoiler cut will allow users to read a full up to date summary. i only write and have no idea how to do a hidden spoiler section. :i also support the music preference section, as i think this is exceptionally important in the QC universe. can we incorperate this in to all human character pages? xx I've been through the help and done searches without finding a way to show/hide a section or expand/collapse a hierarchy, so we'd need to find a wiki-wizard to figure out how to implement a spoiler section that the reader could turn on and off. I'm completely persuaded by the idea of adding music preferences and I'll go do Dora's right now. Is it cold in here? 00:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) What does Jeph need? This quote from Jeph on the front page is interesting: "The QC wiki, while a fantastic resource that I have used on more than one occasion, does not contain the information I need right now." In order to better guide our progress, has anyone thought to ask Jeph what information he needs? CWesling (talk) 06:33, October 29, 2016 (UTC) List articles I've created a bunch of list pages (and the Category:Lists). How about adding a section to the main page about lists? —andrybak (talk) 18:01, July 12, 2018 (UTC) : :